Black Bone Tower Part 11
Previous: Black Bone Tower Part 10 The crowd went absolutely ape! They were chanting Chio's name, and even though he was not especially fond of large crowds, he had to admit the praise felt pretty good. He even high fived a few of the crowd members on his way up. As he approached the balcony seats, he could hear one laugh through all of them. He walked into their room, and everyone patted him on the back, high fived him, but then he heard that laugh again. "Kajikajikajikaji." He looked over to his side to see Usagi. Usagi: Kajikajikajikaji! her hand to her mouth, obviously trying to stifle the laugh, but failing. Chio smiled, and Usagi's face turned a very dark shade of red. That was when Rinji came up, and started mock punching Chio on the arm. Rinji: Mewhahahahaha! I knew you had it in ya! One good punch, straight on the noggin! Loved it! That's my boy! Announcer: Alright folks! That's all for tonight! Tomorrow, at 7 am sharp, the tournament will go on head strong! Now for the big question! Who is going to be our two contestants for tomorrow's big starter! Well, folks, sleep well tonight, knowing it could be any one of them! Good fight, good night! That was when all of the pirates dispersed, and began to head back to their ships for the night. Bartenders did their last call, stands began cleaning up their messes, and all of the performers began counting their tip money that they started to accumulate. Rinji: Alright! We won all of our matches! Headed off by our cute little cook arms around Alice and hugged her. dear, sweet Alice! Alice: 'Laughing Captain, why thank you. '''Rinji: '''Get some rest, we're not out of the woods yet. ''They all went to their own devices. While some went to the ship, Jiro went on to one of the larger taverns that were still open. There weren't a lot of people there, but there was the Captain of the Bulldog pirates, Ronald Dipps, sitting and drinking with his first mate, Mei the Executioner, her axe leaned up against her chair. Jiro pushed up his sunglasses and walked up to the bar. The lanterns gave the place an orange hue which went rather well to make the place look brown through his glasses. He held up his finger and got a large mug of beer. '''Ronald: I didn't know cats could drink beer. Grinned Jiro glanced at him, but did not give him the dignity of a reply, he simply took a very large gulp of the beer, and sighed, already feeling the start of a slight buzz. Ronald: But no, for real, I don't get why there are so many cats coming out of the woodwork. Where are all of you coming from? Why are you all showing yourselves now? Jiro: I wouldn't expect a dog like you to understand. Ronald: Ooohhhh, little bit of an attitude you got there, kitten. up from his table and started to approach Jiro Jiro: '''Down boy. '''Ronald: Hey! I am about three seconds away from grinding you into cat chow, there, puss! Jiro: Coming from a mutt, that doesn't hurt. some more of his beer. Bartender: Hey! Ronald, either you sit down and be quiet or you're outta here. I don't want no trouble in my bar. Ronald stopped for a moment. Not only would he get kicked out of the bar, or worst case scenario, destroy the bar, but he also may get disqualified from the tournament. Fighting Jiro may come at a price that just wasn't worth it. He gritted his teeth, then went back to his seat. Mei: There is still plenty of time after the tournament to take down these kitten creatures. Eh, Captain? looked at Ronald with a devious smile, and he cracked a smile back at her. Sion: You underestimate our strength, as much as I underestimated your arrogant pride, and vanity. eyes turned toward the Catman in the corner who enjoyed a nice cup of liquored up coffee in a shadowy corner, where he blended in quite well. Ronald: Oh, look, Mr. Bad Luck Sion, looked over toward Sion, who sat in the dark, but those big, green eyes still cut through the darkness and stared at Ronald Dipps, making him uneasy. I don't remember asking a black, half-starved hairball like you. Sion: Do you lick your ass with that mouth? Ronald: Alright, that does it! He started to get up, but all eyes turned toward the door as they heard a peculiar laugh from outside "Mewhahahahahahaha!!!" Rinji: '''the door for Dala. I knew there'd be at least one open! What'd I tell y-- stopped to see all eyes turned toward him, he especially noticed Sion's big, green eyes staring him down. Ummm... hello? '''Sion: Ahhh, there he is. We finally meet, face to face. Mr. CATMAN... gaining his fame simply because he was the first one on the Wanted Posters of us. Rinji: '''I'm sorry, but do I hear bitter jealousy? '''Dala: '''Come on, Rinji, let's go. '''Rinji: Yeah. turned around with Dala. Sion: I knew your father... Rinji halted that instant, and turned around toward Sion, his eyes sharp as needles. Rinji: '''What did you just say? '''Sion: '''Your father and my father worked together, back when we were but kittens. I took one look at your wanted poster, and I recognized his likeness in you at that very moment. Little do any of your friends know of your family's infamy. '''Jiro: '''That's enough, Sion. down off of his bar stool and faced him. '''Sion: Your family were renowned as World Changers, part of the group destined to rule over Nekoshima. The illustrious-- '''Rinji: '''Shut your mouth!!! '''Sion: '''Nero D. Rinji... Black Bone Tower Part 12 Category:The Other Side Category:Rinji79 Story Category:Stories Category:One Piece Stories